The Misadventures of Robin Hood
by The Dark Deceiver
Summary: A retelling of the Adventures of Robin Hood, but with a huge twist.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_Is a disclaimer really needed for this? They were historical figures, and these characters certainly aren't the same as the real ones._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>In merry old England, near the town of Nottingham, there lived a famous outlaw named Robin Hood. Robin was the finest archer in all the land.<p>

Robin lived in Sherwood Forest with his merry band of men. They lived a carefree life. They held archery contests and practiced their fighting skills. And they always helped people in times of need.

However, there was one small thing that is needed to know about Robin Hood and his merry men: They weren't human.

Oh Robin himself was, but the others were not. Their cook was a guy who they all called Sharky, for good reason, as the man was half Shark. Great White to be exact. With blueish skin and a large dorsal fin sticking out of his back, the man could always be seen at his favorite cooking pot, or fishing down by the river for food.

Other men included a cat-man called Ginger, and a Mummy called Rags. Robin's best friend, Little John, was also a little different. He was a Werewolf. And a big one at that. Hairy all over his body, the big man may have looked fierce, but he was gentle at heart.

They all loved to live on the edge, and were always being chased by the law. However this did not stop them from upholding their own law, and helping the poor and needy.

Robin was not always an outlaw, as we all know. One day long ago when he was young, Robin set out to Nottingham for an archery contest.

He was walking along, hoping to get to town without any trouble, when he came upon a group of foresters. Their leader was a big man, with a bow twice the size of his body. He was also a Vampire.

"Who have we here?" He said, his gruff voice displaying a hint of a foreign accent. Robin gripped his bow tightly and answered the man.

"My name is Robin and I'm off to Nottingham to win the archer's prize."

The forester and his men all laughed.

"Do you think you'll beat us?" He scoffed at Robin, smiling to show his large fangs.

"I will prove I am the best archer in Nottingham!" Robin said. He drew his bow and an arrow and aimed at a deer that was grazing a few yards away and released the string.

Robin's arrow flew straight to it's mark and hit true. The deer fell dead to the ground. However, the foresters were not impressed.

"He's killed one of the king's prize deer!" One of the men shouted, in surprise.

"He'll pay dearly for that!" Another one yelled in agreement.

"I'LL STOP HIM!" The foresters' Vampire leader bellowed. He turned to Robin who was a few feet away.

"When I shoot you, I'll bite ya!" He said for no reason, then drew his bow and arrow and aimed for Robin's head. Robin hid behind a giant oak tree just as the arrow landed right where his head had been. He drew another arrow and aimed at the Vampire. It hit the man right in the heart, killing him.

"The lad did it." One of the men said solemnly. "The Sheriff of Nottingham will hear of this."

Word quickly spread throughout Nottingham. Robin was now an outlaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Well, I figured this would happen sooner or later. This incredibly strange idea happened when my younger brother got a Robin Hood coloring book for Christmas years ago._ _After coloring most of it, and losing it for a few years, we found it again and for some odd reason decided to turn the coloring book into our own twisted version of Robin Hood._

_And thus The Misadventures of Robin Hood was born! Expect a lot of strangeness in this story, as well as a lot of strange Humor._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Nobody wanted to capture, or eat, Robin Hood as much as the Sheriff of Nottingham, who also happened to be a Zombie. The Zombie of Nottingham was so obsessed with eating Robin that he did nothing else but plan to capture him. And eat his own men.<p>

Meanwhile Robin had set out to form his merry band of men. However they kept getting caught by the Zombie and getting eaten so Robin finally settled with recruiting those who weren't human.

Finally Robin formed a band of outlaws to fight the King's unjust laws. The members were as follows:

Rags the Mummy, Ginger the Cat-Man, Sharky their cook and Shark-Man, Will Stutely, Robin's best scout, a black man who always wore a large thick robe, however a Halo could be seen floating above his head, Much the Miller's son, who was a Warlock, and an assortment of other members who weren't human.

Even though Robin's band were anything but human, the people of Nottingham didn't fear them. They knew that Robin and his band were there to help him, despite how different they were.

One day as Robin searched for adventure, and trouble, he came upon a small bridge over a river. There, standing on the other side, was a very tall Werewolf.

Robin sized the man up. He was tall, almost seven feet tall, had pointed ears like all Werewolves in human form, with dull red hair and a staff as large as himself.

"Stand back!" Robin said boldly. He didn't want to get into a fight with the Werewolf and was hoping that the man didn't want to fight either.

However:

"It is **you **who must stand aside!" The Werewolf said in his deep voice staring at Robin.

Robin sighed. "I didn't want to fight you my good man, but it seems I must."

Both of them gripped their staffs tightly and walked onto the bridge. Robin quickly lashed out and smacked his staff against the Werewolf's head. The man stopped and cocked his head.

"Was that really all you had in you?" He asked in surprise. He then swung his staff hard and smacked Robin in the ribs, knocking the poor man off the bridge and into the river.

Robin's men ran to his rescue, but Robin stopped them.

"Stop! He is a good dog, but first he must prove it."

Turning to look at the Werewolf, Robin challenged him to a archery match. The Werewolf agreed and a target was set up on a tree and a bow and quiver of arrows were handed to them both.

The Werewolf went first. He drew an arrow and aimed at the center of the target. He drew the string back, and then released it. The arrow sped to it's target and embedded itself deep into the tree right in the center of the mark.

Robin laughed and went next. He took careful aim, and released his string. The arrow flew towards it's mark and split the Werewolf's arrow clean in half, and landed dead center on the target.

The Werewolf looked at the target for a moment, then burst out in laughter, his deep voice booming through the forest.

"Well shot! Very well shot! I admit my loss! Very well, I shall join you. I am John Little."

Robin laughed and anointed John's head with water, although he had to stand to stand on a tree stump to reach the tall man's head.

"You are now one of us. You are now Little John!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Seems these chapters are going to be semi-short ones lol. This should be interesting to see how well you readers react to this story._

_Love it? Hate it? Feel free to review and say so._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>The Zombie of Nottingham grew angrier by the day because Robin was still free.<p>

"I will eat eighty of my men and have Robin for later!" He declared, much to the horror of his men who all went pale as death, which they soon met due to the Zombie's hunger.

However, little did the Zombie know was that the townsfolk secretly admired Robin. As he rode by on his horse, the townsfolk all scattered.

"THE SHERIFF IS A ZOMBIE!" They all screamed in horror, somehow not realizing up until this point that their sheriff was one of the undead. Losers.

"I will seek the King's help." The Zombie said. He headed toward the palace, and after a brief lunch consisting of the palace guards, met with the No-Life-King himself.

"Robin Hood and his band of thieves are robbing you. AND I'M HUNGRY!" The Zombie said. However this did not make the King any happier. In fact he grew downright angry.

"If you cannot eat a simple thief then you are worthless! Go, but don't come back if you fail!"

Angry, upset, and still impossibly hungry, the Zombie rode back to Nottingham, eating another group of his men on the way.

"I will proclaim an archery contest." He told what remained of his men, who were all more then nervous and afraid. "Robin Hood will enter. When he does, I will eat him!"

* * *

><p>Soon word of the archery contest spread far and wide, even all the way to Midgar, though how that was possible will not be explained in this story.<p>

Finally word spread to Sherwood forest where Robin and his gang lived.

"The prize shall be mine." Robin boasted, pointing at a parchment that was nailed to a tree next to him. Little John looked at the parchment, then at his tiny orange haired friend.

"Bet you it's a trap." He said, his deep voice rumbling like thunder.

"Nonsense!" Robin laughed, patting his friend on the arm like one would a dog. "You worry too much my friend!" Little John growled and swatted Robin away, who went sailing through the air like a child.

Little John winced as a crash could be heard and a tree fell over.

"Ooops." He said sheepishly as he went to check on his no doubt wounded friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a tavern, one of Robin's spies, a spry Wood Elf called David of Doncaster, was listening to two guards talking about the archery contest.<p>

"And then he's gonna EAT Robin!"

One guard proclaimed loudly, thumping his fist on the table fiercely.

The spy was shocked, for some reason. Seriously, the Sheriff's a Zombie. You'd think they would all expect that.

"Oh...My...God."

He scrambled out of the tavern as fast as he could and ran all the way back to home base, where Robin was sitting and being tended to by Little John.

Soon the spy filled Robin in on the Zombie's plan.

"And then he's gonna EAT you!"

Robin looked at him for a minute, before slowly speaking.

"Oh...My...God."

...There they go again.

Little John looked at his friend and smirked.

"Told you it was a trap." He said.

"I have a brilliant plan to outsmart the Zombie!" Robin cried in a sudden flash of insight jumping up and promptly cracking his head on a low hanging branch, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_lol I've included two references, a place in a game and a person, fictional, in this chapter. See if you can find them both!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>People came from far and near to see the finest archers compete in the contest. The excited crowd gathered when the Zombie arrived.<p>

"He acts like a royal fool." One man said, just loud enough to be heard by anyone nearby. He was promptly eaten by the Zombie, who also had good hearing. There's a moral here, but I think you might not want to hear it.

"Let the contest begin!" The Zombie of Nottingham cried. "The best will be eaten by me!"

One by one the archers drew back their bows. Their arrows flew with fearsome shrieks, though none were aimed at the Zombie, strangely enough, especially after what he just said.

"Where is Robin Hood?" The Zombie asked in anger, grabbing the nearest guard. "Only three archers remain. Is he one of them?"

The poor guard, terrified, couldn't answer and instead said "Please don't eat me." The man was ignored however, and quickly became lunch.

Robin, disguised as a ragged beggar, but in bright yellow and red, drew his bow and fired. His arrow sped like the wind to the target.

The joyous crowd shouted a mighty roar. "Who is that one-eyed colorblind beggar?" Someone asked. Robin walked up to the Zombie, who held out a golden arrow on a pillow, belonging to one of his former guards.

"Robin Hood has dared not show his face." The Zombie crowed. "Take your prize and LET ME EAT YOU!"

**"****NO!" **The stranger screamed, grabbing his prize and running away as fast as he could. The Zombie looked crestfallen for a minute, before remembering that there were two other archers who got second and third place, and Maid Marian next to him. Needless to say, the Zombie ate well that day.

Deep in Sherwood forest, Robin's band greeted the one-eyed colorblind man. "Huzzah for the best archer in all of England!" They shouted. "Robin Hood!"

That night a swift arrow arrived at the Zombie's dining table, where the other two archers and a certain _very _unfortunate Maid were the main course meal. Tied to the shaft was a message from Robin Hood.

One of the guardsmen picked up the message and read it:

"Hello you addle brained kin-eating corpse. This is Robin Hood. You know, the man you're obsessed with eating. First of all, I'd like to say thank you for_ eating the woman I loved!_ You know how hard it is to find a woman who's willing to become an outlaw now days? If you weren't already dead I'd kill you now..."

"Anyway, this letter is concerning your unfair treatment of the good citizens of Nottingham, and your guards as well. I demand you stop eating anyone and everyone in sight! That's just wrong man! If you don't, well, Uh, I'll think of some way to punish you!"

"Oh, and that was me you gave the golden arrow to today. Thanks mate!"

The Zombie groaned. The very irate Zombie then ordered his men to scour Sherwood forest and capture Robin, dead or alive, no matter what. He then turned and ate the nearest man next to him. Poor sap.

The Zombies men searched Sherwood Forest for many, _many, _**many** days. And somehow not one found the secret hiding place of Robin's men.

Eager for news of the Zombie's search, Robin sent his most trusted spy, Will Stutely to spy for him.

"Nobody will know you in this friar's robe!" Robin said brightly, smiling like an idiot at Will. The black man simply sighed, put the robe on and walked away, his halo clearly visible above his head.

At the tavern one of the Zombie's guards spied Will's green tunic under his disguise. "He's one of Robin Hood's men!" The man shouted and proceeded to tackle Will like a professional football player.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Anyone can wear green you fools!" Will shouted, trying to escape the burly guards' hold.

"True, but you're wearing a friar's robe!"

As they carried Will away, he had only one thought.

_Robin you lying little-!_

The maid watched as the men carried Will away, and smiled and waved.

"Good bye!" She called out airily. Suddenly, she realized just who she had seen get captured.

"Oh my! That was one of Robin Hood's men! I must tell Robin what happened!"

With that she ran to Sherwood Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as it allowed me to show off more of Robin's Derp moments. Poor Will. Once again Robin's plan goes awry and one of his men got captured._

_But never fear! Robin always has a plan! Even if it's a bad one! Will **might** get out of this alive!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The maid finally made it to Robin's camp where she quickly filled him in on Will's capture.<p>

"They said they would hang Will tomorrow." The maid said. "Never!" Robin vowed, standing up and blowing his horn. Soon all his merry not-so-men gathered and Robin filled them in on the situation.

"Now, I have a brilliant plan-" Robin started to say, but was promptly interrupted by Little John.

"Oh no, not another one of your 'brilliant plans'. Your last one was what got Will captured. This time we'll be following _my _plan understand?"

The Werewolf's tone made it very clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer. And seriously, who's going to argue? Early the next morning, a crowd made it's way to the town square. But not all of them were townspeople, or human for that matter.

"Remain hidden until I give you the signal." A hooded figure said to another one. Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as a cart bearing Will Stutely on it was rolled in.

Will no longer had his friar's robe, or the robe he always wore on, revealing what he was. Two large golden wings were attached to his back and his halo was shining even brighter.

The angelic being looked around and searched for a friendly face, but saw no one.

_I swear if Robin doesn't show up, I'm rescuing myself and getting out of here._

Suddenly there was a commotion and the crowd parted, somewhat hastily, as the Zombie of Nottingham made his way to where Will was to be hanged, eating a random person in the process.

"Your time as come." The Zombie gloated "Where is your leader now? I want to EAT HIM!"

"I am here!" Cried a voice. Suddenly, with much fanfare and dramatization, Robin threw off his robe and leaped from the crowd next to Will.

"You are free Will!" He laughed, untying the man while the Zombie stood there, not doing anything. Seriously, that always happens.

Suddenly the Zombie snapped and decided to stop looking like an idiot.

**"ME EAT THAT MAN!" **The Zombie roared lunging for Robin and Will who both took off like rabbits. Suddenly a hail of arrows rained down from Sherwood forest.

This did not stop the Zombie though and he quickly gave chase, somehow managing to eat someone along the way. He reached out and was just about to grab Robin when Little John shot him in the knee with an arrow, causing the Zombie to fall on his face.

For the third time, the Zombie of Nottingham failed to eat his sworn enemy. Robin and his men all escaped back into Sherwood forest.

* * *

><p>For more then a year Robin and his merry band lived in peace. But Robin wanted to settle his score with the Zombie. Robin dressed himself as a common butcher and set out for Nottingham.<p>

"I will fool the fool once again." Robin chuckled to himself. Robin entered town where the Zombie was and began selling meat.

The Zombie looked over to see a butcher selling meat, and looked up at the sign.

_Robin Hood's fresh meat._

Just as Robin suspected, the Zombie fell for his trick, and somehow did not realize it was Robin himself, even though the sign clearly said otherwise.

"I hear you're the famous Sheriff of Nottingham. I heard you almost captured Robin last year!" Robin said when the Zombie walked up to him.

"I would have caught him! But then I took a blasted arrow to my knee, causing me to fall on my face!"

"That's too bad. Hey I have some meat for sale here. Want to buy some?"

"I will eat all this fool's meat and then have him later!" The Zombie said. Robin's cleverness matched the Zombies greed.

"I have a herd of fifty fine beasts. Each is worth two gold coins. I will sell you all for one hundred gold coins." The Zombie began to drool.

"I will eat half." He said, then quietly added "And you". Robin led the Zombie into Sherwood Forest to get the cattle. Once they were deep in the forest Robin's men revealed themselves. The Zombie was ticked again.

Robin and his men forced the Zombie to pay a lot of meat to be let go. "Remember this day the next time you think of eating someone!" Robin called. The Zombie finally made it back to Nottingham, where what was the first thing he did?

Promptly ate someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_I'm sure many of you noticed the joke I put in the chapter. It just had to be done, it was asking for it lol! The next chapter will introduce a new character! And a main one at that!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Robin's merry gang grew with each passing day. One day he and Little John saw a young man around seventeen years of age dressed in bright red on the wooded path. He had bright red hair, pale skin, and carried a large staff.<p>

He was also a Vampire, if appearances were anything. And no, not one of the sparkling variety. A real Vampire.

"Hey, he has even brighter red hair then you do my friend." Robin laughed, fingering Little John's hair. Little John looked at Robin's finger out of the corner of his eyes, then bite it, hard.

Robin yelped and fell out of the tree into some bushes. Luckily the youth didn't hear Robin's fall and continued walking. Suddenly Robin shot up from the bushes, one of "those" grins on his face. Little John groaned.

"I have a brilliant plan!" With those ominous words spoken, Robin leaped out of his hiding spot and into the path, blocking the young man's way. He smiled at the man and held up his staff.

"You are blocking my path. Stand back!" The youth said loudly, in anger. Robin gripped his own staff tightly, then charged the youth.

The kid blocked Robin's blow effortlessly then counterattacked. He was a lot stronger then Robin first thought. Robin and the stranger dueled long and hard. Watching them from above, Little John could only shake his head. As usual Robin's "brilliant plan" had backfired and now he was losing, and badly.

"I suppose I should go save him, before he gets himself killed." John said with a sigh, and stood up on the branch. Meanwhile with a mighty, and extremely painful, blow, the stranger knocked Robin to the ground.

Robin pouted for a moment, then noticed that the youth was holding a hand out to help him up. Robin took it and smiled.

"It was an unfair fight, but I admit my loss nonetheless." The youth smiled.

"Well, I could always fight you again, this time without my staff."

Robin shook his head and held up his hands. "No no, that's alright. You won." Little John chose this moment to leap down from the tree, causing the ground to shake a bit as he landed.

"Well fought kid. You obviously know how to fight. What's your name?"

The youth looked at Little John then replied:

"My name is Will Gamwell. I seek my uncle, Robin Hood."

Little John raised an eyebrow at this, then laughed. "Well then, you need not look no further! For the man you have beaten so easily is your uncle, Robin Hood!"

Robin nodded and smiled, his teeth sparkling. Will gave a chuckle, cringing inwardly.

_His teeth sparkling remind me of that Edward guy I met. Brrrr!_

"Hello Uncle. Sorry for not recognizing you sooner. I was wondering if I could join up with your gang of outlaws. My dad threw me out, and my mentor, the No-Life-King, told me to go forth into this world and do whatever."

"Gee, I wonder why." Robin remarked, looking at his nephew's fangs. "Very well, you're in! We shall call you Will Scarlet because of your bright red garb and-"

Robin stopped and looked at his nephew a little uneasily.

"Is that blood on your lips?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Not long after, while hunting, Will Scarlet and Will Stutely heard sobbing sounds from deep within the woods. Following the sounds, Both Wills came upon a meadow where a minstrel was playing his harp and alternating between singing and sobbing.<p>

"He is a minstrel." Will Stutely remarked. Will Scarlet glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Somewhere high above them all, Captain Obvious went flying past at the speed of No Duh while Sherlock ran to use the bathroom.

"Let's see what's bothering him." Will Scarlet said, walking out from the bushes, scaring the poor minstrel. He dropped his harp and immediately grabbed his bow and an arrow.

"Come no closer!" he yelled aiming the arrow at Will Scarlet's heart. Will Stutely stepped out quickly. "Peace, we mean you no harm." he said, raising his hands.

The minstrel did not ease up however and continued to aim the arrow at Will Scarlet. Will Stutely realized why. "Do not worry, my young friend here may be a Vampire, but he will not harm you. I promise."

"It's ok, I'm not going to attack. I've already fed today." This did little to calm the minstrel down, but he slowly lowered his bow.

"Who are you and why are you so upset?" Will Scarlet asked the man. The minstrel looked up at him, then paused as though thinking about the answer.

"I am Allan-a-Dale, the minstrel and Death Knight." He said. "I met a beautiful maiden, who is also a Paladin, and we fell in love. Her name is Ellen."

"But Ellen's father promised her in marriage to an old man! A _really _old man! He is a rich and powerful knight, in service to the Catholic church. I have lost Ellen forever, and there's nothing I can do about it! I cannot just go against the Catholic church! I would be slain on the spot if I tried to stop the wedding."

The Minstrel/Death Knight broke down again and both Wills looked at each other.

"Perhaps we can arrange for two true lovers to marry." Will Scarlet whispered. "Besides, I'd like to teach the Catholic church a lesson anyway! Ruining someone's life like that, they act as if they have the right to!"

"Calm down my young friend. We will consult with Robin on this. For now..." Will Stutely turned and looked at Allan-a-Dale.

"I believe my friend can help you with this little problem. Will you come with us?" Allan-a-Dale looked at them then nodded. Soon they met up with Robin and Little John and explained the situation.

"I must help Allan-a-Dale." Robin said, punching his fist into his hand. Little John agreed.

"But first, I will need to find a friar to marry them."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> _lol We all know who's up next! However, seeing as what I've done to everyone so far, I'm sure we all know that_ _our favorite pot-bellied friar won't be normal._

_Also, a bit of trivia for everyone. In those days, the Catholic Church really did force marriages like that, especially if the maiden was young and one of their own was an old man. They would also crush whoever tried to protest against it. I did my research for this particular chapter._

_Two people make cameo references in this chapter._ _One of them is from another chapter, (Hint: The Zombie of Nottingham met him once before.) and the other should be incredibly easy to spot lol._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Robin searched tirelessly for a Friar. However every time he found one, they would run screaming in the other direction. Robin was about to give up and began walking home.<p>

Many miles later, Robin suddenly heard a man's voice. He followed the sound until he came upon a secluded area. Pushing past some bushes, Robin saw a fat bellied man wearing a friar's robe and a mask laying underneath a large oak tree.

Silently Robin slipped out of the bushes. The man's eyes shot open, and in a flash he was on his feet. The man stood in a fighting stance, his fists held in front of him, ready to take Robin on.

"I do not seek a fight!" Robin said hastily. "I seek a Friar. Perhaps you know of one." Robin knew the man was a friar but he wanted to test him.

The man pointed over the river. "You will find a Friar at Fountain Abbey." He said. "Now leave me." Robin quickly leaped onto the man's back.

"I do not want to wet my feet." The man quickly reached up, grabbed Robin, and flung him into the tree. Robin slid down, dazed. Suddenly the man was right in front of him.

He picked Robin up, turned around and slammed his open palm into Robin's chest, letting go in the process. Robin went flying into the river, causing a large splash.

Robin stood up, and looked for the friar. He wasn't on the bank. Suddenly, something made a very faint splash behind him. He turned just in time to see the friar reach out before he was grabbed and flung onto the bank.

The man leaped up after Robin, moving with remarkable speed for a fat guy. He landed in front of Robin and looked down at him.

"Hmm...you're still conscious. That's a good sign. Tell me young man, why do you need a Friar so badly?"

Robin stood up, but kept an eye on the Friar.

"I need one to help me help two young people before it's too late."

The man nodded then held out his hand, and Robin shook it.

"I am Tuck, formerly a Friar now a Ninja. Call me Ninja Tuck." Robin smiled and nodded.

"Just the man to preform a happy wedding! But first we must stop an unhappy one!"

* * *

><p>On the day of Ellen's wedding, Robin and his band went to the church in disguise. Quietly they went in, with Ninja Tuck in tow. There at the alter was Ellen, along with a <em>really <em>old man, and the Pope.

Suddenly Robin shouted: "That man is not that maiden's true love!"

Everybody gasped and turned to the band entering the church:

Robin leading the way, followed by Little John on his right, and Allan-a-Dale on his left, with Ninja Tuck behind them, and both Wills at the back.

"How **dare **you interrupt this wedding!" The Pope shouted. Ninja Tuck suddenly yelled, leaped into the air, somersaulting in mid-air, and landed in front of the Pope.

He drew back his hand and slapped the Pope twice, once on each cheek. He then took the Pope's hat, turned around and Buddha-palmed the old man next to Ellen, then held his arm out to her, to escort her out.

Ellen took his arm and he led her out of the church and up to Allan-a-Dale. Meanwhile Little John "convinced" Ellen's father to allow his daughter to marry Allan-a-Dale. With her father's blessing Ellen wed her true love and both Death Knight and Paladin were finally married.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_I kept giggling like an idiot when writing this chapter, just because I kept picturing Friar Tuck as a Ninja and jumping around like one even though he's incredibly fat._

_Funny how a Death Knight and a Paladin can get married lol._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A long time passed. King Henry died. Then one day King Richard returned from the crusades to claim his rightful throne. The Zombie of Nottingham immediately went to his throne room, eating one of the royal guards along the way, to complain about Robin Hood.<p>

"I want to meet this outlaw." King Richard said when he heard of Robin's fame. Disguised as simple friars, the king and his men entered Sherwood Forest.

"Halt!" Robin ordered when he saw them. The black robed friar revealed who he really was. The minute Robin's band saw the crown and face, they all fell to one knee.

Except for Little John, Will Scarlet, Will Stutely and Ninja Tuck. Little John didn't because he didn't care who the king was, Will Scarlet didn't because he's a Vampire, Will Stutely didn't because he's a heavenly being, and Ninja Tuck didn't because he's Ninja Tuck.

"You have done more good then bad." The King said. "You have my pardon." Robin and his men were no longer outlaws. Except for poor Will Scarlet since he's a Vampire.

"You and your men, except for your Vampiric nephew over there who is eyeballing my neck, will be my royal rangers." There was nothing the Zombie could do.

Except secretly eat the new additions to Robin's Royal Rangers when they joined.

And like that Robin was named a noble.

* * *

><p>Robin served King Richard for approximately four seconds. Then a acid arrow hit the king in the head, killing him then and there.<p>

The assassin, a Elf named Melf, fled the scene in the treetops with Ninja Tuck fast on his heels. Suddenly a new King came into power, and without any notice or warning too!

Robin then blew on his horn. Suddenly all of Robin's men appeared, even though it had only been four seconds and with the exception of Ninja Tuck who was still chasing Melf.

"I am no longer a noble." Robin said smiling. "I am now Robin Hood, friend of the poor!"

The new king heard of Robin's return to Sherwood Forest, and for some unexplained reason sent his men to find him.

A fierce battle followed, though why and how will remain unknown. The Zombie of Nottingham was the last to fall. After all, how can you kill something that's already dead?

* * *

><p>Robin vowed never to fight again.<p>

"I have a brilliant idea! I will shoot one last arrow." He said, giving off one of "those" smiles. "Where it falls is where I will live the rest of my days!"

With that Robin gave a mighty tug of his bow string, and shot the arrow. It flew far and fast. A man was walking through Sherwood Forest that day, enjoying nature and marveling at the beauty of everything when Robin's arrow came speeding towards his head.

It hit the man dead on, killing him instantly. When Ninja Tuck came back and reported the arrow's landing, as well as the man's death, Little John turned and glared at Robin who smiled sheepishly.

"Ooops?"

Suddenly, just as everything seemed to be calm, and everyone was happy, the Zombie of Nottingham's hand burst through the ground and grabbed Robin's leg.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**: **_Well, there it is. The ending of The Misadventures of Robin Hood. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and kept giggling like an idiot when writing each chapter._

_I'd like to thank my younger brother **RoaringLeo** for the support, and ideas, he's given me. I'd also like to thank **superstarultra **__for reviewing this story and each chapter. Your reviews were as funny as the story itself super!_

_If anyone wants to use any of the characters in this fanfic for one of their own, please feel free to send me a message. And for those who missed some of the references in the past chapters, here they are:_

_The first one you see is the No-Life-King. This is referring to Alucard from the Manga and Anime called Hellsing. Alucard is known as the No-Life-King, and the story takes place in England so..._

_The second reference is Midgar, which is the main city in the game called Final Fantasy 7._ _Both can be found in Chapter Two._

_The third reference you see is in Chapter Four: The Old Arrow to the Knee joke._ _I thought it'd be fitting since the Zombie got shot in the knee lol._

_Chapter Five also has two references: Alucard makes another cameo as the No-Life-King, and of course the easy one to spot, Edward Cullen of Twilight._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Please read and Review, and feel free to speak your opinions on it! They will be read I assure you!_


End file.
